1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the integrated presentation of ambient conditions. More specifically, the present invention relates to the controlled and coordinated emission of light and an active material, into a given area, such as a room, from a single device.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Because of their wide array of shapes and sizes, as well as the seemingly limitless number of available scents, few things are quite as versatile at setting the ambience in an area as scented candles. Scented candles are not without drawbacks, however. For example, dripping wax can damage furniture and the skin and, in the extreme, an open flame can lead to a structure fire.
To account for the common problems associated with candles, electronic lighting devices that have a flickering candle appearance, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,013,972 and 6,066,924, are generally known in the art. In the '972 patent, two side-by-side lamps are alternatingly turned on and off at such frequencies that a flickering is perceived. Similarly, the '924 patent discloses circuitry used to control two light bulbs in close proximity to each other such that the bulbs flicker. Moreover, the circuitry and bulbs of the '924 patent are contained within a container of a size and shape similar to common flat candles. While these patents may suggest devices that mimic the visual aesthetics of a candle, they fail to provide the scented candle experience, i.e., they fail to emit fragrance in addition to light.
Fragrance dispensers are also generally known. For example, it is known to emit fragrance from an aerosol container upon the activation of a trigger by a user. Also, other methods utilize the evaporative properties of liquids, or other vaporizable materials, to cause vapors with desired properties to be distributed into the ambient air. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,779 discloses a glass container containing a fluid into which two rigid porous nylon wicks extend. The wicks contact a rigid plastic porous element. In use, the wicks transport the fluid from the glass container to the ambient air. As a further example of air fresheners, the art is also generally aware of atomizer assemblies for releasing fragrance from a wick that draws fragrant liquid from a reservoir. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,196 and commonly assigned and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/412,911, filed Apr. 14, 2003, both discussed in detail below, disclose such assemblies. These references are hereby incorporated by reference. Although these representative devices provide fragrance emission, they do not provide the visual aesthetic of a candle.